


Let it Die

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ghosts, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Possession, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: What if Kai chose differently in the Temple of Fire? What if he chose the Fangblade?





	Let it Die

Kai looked between the fangblade and Lloyd’s scared expression then back to the fangblade that began to sizzle from where the magma was touching the tip. If he saves Lloyd, the fangblade would fall into serpentine hand and then all of Ninjago would be in trouble. But Lloyd’s just a kid he couldn’t leave him to die! He looked between them again then squeezed his eyes shut.

He made his decision then jumped across on the ledge, grabbing the fangblade and Lloyd looked on in horror. The volcano quaked again and Lloyd looked up- only for his pupils to shrink once a large piece of the volcano fell exactly where he was on the sinking stone. There was a sharp flare of pain then sheer burning agony then  _nothing_.

Kai gasped once he turned around- only to see Lloyd and the stone he was floating on gone. He’s… He squeezed his eyes shut as he looked away. The right decision is usually the hardest.

_____________

Garmadon looked on from aboard the Bounty his heart shattered as he watched the volcano erupt.

_Son…_

Before the blackened tears in his eyes could fall, he saw a green and red orb shoot out of the volcano, heading their way. Hope filled his heart.

“It’s Kai! He’s unlocked his true potential.” The master of lightning yelled.

“And he is the Green Ninja.” Wu whispered as he came in, landing on the deck.

Garmadon rushed forward. If he escaped then-! The orb disappeared from around Kai and Garmadon’s heart fell. Where is his son? He went to ask but spotted the fangblade he held in hand. Garmadon took a shuddering breath as he stepped back. He took the fangblade. That means…

_That means…_

“Where is Lloyd?” Wu asked Kai.

“… The right decision… Is often the hardest.” Kai whispered and Garmadon couldn’t help the sob that escaped his lips.

His son! His precious son! Gone!  _Dead!_  What agonies did he endure before he passed? Why? Why  _Lloyd_?  _Why not him?_

“Brother…” Wu says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Black, raw, bitter hatred and rage boiled in his heart then. He shoved his brother back, snarling at the  _‘Green Ninja’._

“You chose a pathetic blade over my son! Over a life!” He roars at Kai.

“It was him or everyone else!” Kai defended.

“No!” Garmadon snarled, darkened tears falling down his cheeks. “It was him or your  _precious title_!” He spat, all out snarling as he stepped back, the other ninja getting dangerously close with their weapons.

“Prepare yourself  _Green Ninja_. For when the day comes when we should face each other in battle, I will not stop until everything you’ve ever loved has been crushed beneath my feet. You will feel nothing but utter agony as I do!” He roared his promise at the chosen one before leaping off the ship.

They rushed over to the edge but it was as if he vanished.

Kai looked down, regret filling him. Wu squeezed his shoulder.

_No-one could tell him he made the right choice._

__________________

Garmadon vanished off the map after that. He only returned to take revenge on the Devourer and steal their Golden Weapons. After that, he made their lives a living hell. It was clear he was heading for blood. Every new villain he created with the Mega Weapon left at least one of them with a scar. Kai nearly lost an eye to Garmadon himself. He bares the scar over his right eye to show. They were glad he no longer had the Mega Weapon when his trip to the past to save Lloyd didn’t work out and they shot it into space. It had ached Wu to see his brother willingly submit to the evil inside him but he understood.

Facing Garmadon possessed by the Overlord wasn’t as easy as it looked. Garmadon wasn’t fighting the possession. From inside the Overlord, all he cared about was that Kai dies and that everything else will follow. He didn’t care. His son was killed for a  _title_. A title he knew belonged to his son.  _A title he inherited by murdering him._  He didn’t care about any of them.  _Let them die_.  _Let it all die!_ Just like his son had! He wanted nothing more. But sadly, he never got his wish. Instead, he was saved. It was maddening. Why.  _Why was he saved when his son…_

“Every ounce of evil is… Gone…” Misako whispered, looking over him.

_'That is where you are wrong.’_  He thought bitterly, still holding a heart full of ugly, black hatred.

“Kai! You did it!” Cole cheered as he smirked, flying down on his golden dragon.

“You know it!” Kai grinned, flipping his golden good back.

He then spotted Garmadon and walked over to him with a wan smile.

“I’ve been wanting to-”

“Do you expect me to thank you?” Garmadon spoke, cutting him off and Kai frowned.

“No, I-”

“The Devourer’s evil may no longer flow in my veins but my hatred of you stays. My son is dead because of you.” He growled and they all looked at him wary, holding their weapons tightly. “I may no longer wish for terrible things to happen to you and all you love… But forgiveness is something I can never offer you.” Garmadon says coldly before walking away.

“Brother!” Wu called after him but Garmadon kept walking.

“He doesn’t mean that. I’ll talk to him.” Misako says to Kai before following after him.

“That’s just the thing. He does.” Kai whispered, guilt hitting him yet again.

After all this time, it’s still so fresh. He should have saved Lloyd.. _._

_But he hadn’t._

________________

The Overlord wasn’t as gone as they thought they soon found out. Kai was left in a situation he certainly didn’t want to be in. He had to leave with Garmadon to stay out of the Overlord’s hands. He only said 'follow me’ and nothing else for the entire trip. Kai had tried to apologize a total of one time but the dark, dangerous look Garmadon had shot him terrified him enough to not try again. He was still caught and almost completely drained but he decided that it was best to split up his powers.

Garmadon had to walk away once they were at the Temple of Light at Dark Island else he fears he may try to strange the red and green ninja. He murdered his son for power he now chose to just- give away! Just like he claimed it was to stop the Devourer  _and look what happened._

“Brother.” Wu says and Garmadon shot him a dark glare.

“If you tell me anything relating to letting what he did to Lloyd go  _brother_ , I will not be responsible for what I do next.” He says lowly and Wu hesitated then sighed.

“He would not want you to be like this brother.” Wu whispered.

“I would not have to be if  _he_  had not killed him.” Garmadon snarled then turned away. “The Overlord is still at large. He has to be stopped.” He says, walking back to where the Hovercopter was.

Wu watched him go, sadness in his heart. He missed his nephew as well. Kai may have not made the best decision but dwelling on the past like this is unhealthy. He fears- and knows- his brother would take this hatred to his grave. Wu just hadn’t expected his time would be so soon.

_______________

After losing Zane to destroy the Overlord, the three of them had heard word that he lived still and had gone to Chen’s Island to participate in his tournament to regain their friend. Garmadon had gone with them out of obligation more than anything else. He may hate Kai but death was no longer a thing he wished for him and his friends. And they wouldn’t last more than two rounds in the tournament if they were left alone with Chen and Clouse.

And when Garmadon saw Kai getting close to Skylor, master of amber, his hatred only bubbled. He hated him so much already it was impossible to hate any more than he already had. It was no surprise to him to find out Chen was playing them all. He had taken their elements to make himself and his cultists into Anacondrai. Being a snake was easier to handle than being possessed by the Overlord at least. He had to sacrifice himself to save Ninjago and bitterly thought of how there’s always someone to do what  _he_  murdered his son for. But he was met with someone familiar in the Cursed Realm. They looked older but he knew.

“Lloyd?”

______________

“I was knocked out. When I came to, I found the only thing stolen was something that wasn’t even on display. Just a worthless old armor brass plate they call 'The Allied Armor of Azure.’” The Night Watchman told Kai as he looked around the room.

“Why would a thief leave these priceless relics and, and take just that?” Kai asked, confused.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because when you’re in trouble, they say its got the power to summon allies, whether they be friends, foes, even spirits from the Cursed Realm.” The Night Watchman says as he secretly grabbed a sledgehammer.

“The Cursed Realm?” Kai whispered. “Garmadon is there-woah!” He yelled once he barely managed to dodge his attack.

“The Allied Armor. You stole it?!” Kai yelled in confusion, eyeing the Watchman warily.

“So. You did become the Green Ninja after all huh? Wu is such a fool.” The Watchman chuckled.

“How do you know Sensei?” Kai asked, surprised and confused. “And if you’ve got a bone to pick with me, maybe we can discuss things without weapons?” He offered, not wanting to take a hit out of that sledgehammer.

The Watchman yelled as he attacks but Kai dodged and made him hit a stack of boxes. Said stack of boxes then toppled over and pinned the Watchman to the ground.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kai says, pushing the boxes off him, missing when a figure came out of the Watchman and possessed a portrait of Chen.

“What’s going on? Someone was in my head.” The Night Watchman says as he came to, confused.

The portrait of Chen laughed then and Kai startles before quickly grabbing it and smashed it against a statue of Scales.

“Your powers are useless. You think you can hurt a ghost? I can possess anything!” The spirit yelled as he used the statue’s tail to wrap around Kai tight, making him struggle against it, failing to get free.

The spirit then moved into the sand, taking shape and smirking at the helpless Kai.

“When he was in my head, I saw his thought. The world. The world will be cursed!” The Night Watchman yelled and Kai gasped.

“You’re a ghost from the Cursed Realm? But how did you escape?!” Kai yelled at him.

“A ghost? Yes. How I escaped? None of your business. But it’s common courtesy to use my name  _Kai_.” The spirit says with a smirk, walking towards him. “Don’t want to hurt me you say.” He says then laughed as Kai watched them warily.

Was he supposed to know them?

“So what do you call killing me to begin with?” Lloyd queried and Kai frowned.

“I never killed anyone.” Kai immediately declined.

“Oh?” Lloyd says, tone light. “ _ **THEN LEAVING ME TO BURN AND DIE FOR A STUPID KNIFE WASN’T KILLING ME**_ **?!** ” He snarled at him, everything in the room shaking with his anger.

Kai’s breath caught.

“… Lloyd?” He whispered and Lloyd glared at him.

“Nice of you to remember my name  _oh mighty chosen one_.” Lloyd says with a mocking bow.

“But- how did you become a cursed spirit?” Kai says in confusion.

“Did we not just go over this?  **You killed me**.” Lloyd growled at him. “I forgot you always were this stupid. I’d love to catch up but I have work to do!” He yelled then lunged at Kai, making the sand swirl around him.

“Hurry, the Allied Armor! Give it to me!” Kai yelled to the Watchman who quickly tossed it to him just before the sand blocked him form view.

Just moments later, Kai was tossed out of the swirling orb of sand, making him grunt before he blinked at Lloyd who was floating, wearing the armor with the body of sand.

“I’m sorry Lloyd! But you can’t have the Armor!” Kai yelled at him and Lloyd chuckled.

“The Armor’s nice, but it’s not the only thing I want to possess.” He says with a shrug.

“What else do you want?” Kai asked, apprehensively.

**_“You!”_ **

______________

'Kai’ arrived at Steep Wisdom, smirking when the three ninja rushed out.

“Step aside losers.” Lloyd says, smirking still.

“Kai, what’s gotten into you?!” Jay yelled, confused.

“I want a word with my dear old uncle. Move it or lose it.” Lloyd says, hoping they do put up a fight so he has the opportunity to obliterate them.

“What happened to his voice?” Jay snickered, noticing that it was higher.

“What’s gotten into him?” Cole asked, confused.

“I sense some kind of foreign entity has taken over his body. So the question isn’t what, but who’s gotten into him?” Zane corrected.

“Well whoever you are, whatever beef you have with Sensei, you have with us!” Cole yelled.

“Yeah! Give us back our friend!” Jay yelled and Lloyd cracked his neck before laughing.

“What? Forgotten about me already?” Lloyd asked, walking forward slowly. “I must have been so easy to forget huh? Just Garmadon’s brat.” He sneered.

“Garma-” Zane gasped. “Lloyd?” He whispered and said ghost huffed.

“And we have a winner!” Lloyd laughed as his features bled into Kai- namely, his blond hair- then smirked. “Tell me, how long has it been? You tend to lose track of time when you’re dead.” He smirked.

“Lloyd, stop this. This isn’t something you want.” Zane says, trying to reason with him.

_'Listen to him Lloyd! There are other ways!’_

_'Quiet you. You’re so damn annoying.’_

“Look, if this is about what happened, we’re sorry. Kai’s sorry. But you have to let him go.” Jay says calmly and Lloyd pretended to think.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” He says then lifted his hands, summoning green energy in one and fire the other. “Kai and I, were getting along so well. He isn’t even fighting.” He smirked and they looked at him shocked.

_'Liar! I’m fighting you right now!’_

“Our goals are quite compatible you see.” Lloyd continued, ignoring Kai. “He wants to be the best ninja. The only ninja. The only one Ninjago can depend on and well. Me? I never liked you all very much anyway.” He smirked, tapping his chin with a flaming hand.

“Liar!” Jay yelled, charging forward and Lloyd used the green energy to blast him back.

“What would you know? I’m the one inside his head. I know all his dirty secrets.” Lloyd chuckled, walking forward as Zane and Cole charged at him.

He used Kai’s fire and they quickly jumped out of the way.

_'Stop! Leave them alone!’_

“I know he finds Jay absolutely irritating with his constant chatter and love for technology.” Lloyd says, stopping before Jay as he got to his feet again.

Jay punched at him and Lloyd caught his fist.

“You were always so weak. If it wasn’t for your powers, you would have never made the team!” He huffed, using Kai’s voice and appearance, making Jay’s eyes widen.

He yelled once he was hurled into the wall by a powerful blast of green energy.

_'Please! You don’t have to do this!’_

Lloyd dodged Cole’s kick with a smirk. He then easily dodged each angry punch before grabbing him by the throat.

“Who could forget rock head Cole? The wanna be with muscles bigger than his brain?” Lloyd mocked, using Kai’s voice. “The only thing bigger than your muscles is your stomach. So you’re strong. Big deal. That doesn’t make you a ninja.” He says then threw him aside.

“And of course Zane.” He says, dodging one shuriken and catching the other. “The walking, talking freezer who cried 'I want to be human’.” He laughed, throwing his shuriken back at him and Zane held his hand up to catch it but it swerved last second and lodged itself into the side of his head.

_'Stop this!’_

“For all we know, you could be an impostor. Any robot can install cooling systems. Liquid nitrogen isn’t exactly out of reach either.” He says as Zane pulled it out, his right eye short-circuiting.

_'No…’_

“How could you hurt your friend?!” Jay screamed at him and Lloyd turned to look at him before laughing long and loud, using Kai’s voice and appearances still.

“For someone who’s supposed to be smart, you really are an idiot.” He grinned, swiping a tear away. “None of you are my friends. And you will never be! It’s my turn to take over as Ninjago’s only hero!” He yelled as he floated off the ground, gathering a huge orb of green energy.

_'Please… Don’t…’_

He yelled as he launched it at them, making them all yell as they were thrown back, landing hard. He watched them for a moment but no-one moved.

“Well.” Lloyd says in his own voice, Kai’s hair returning to his blond color. “That was easy.” He says then walked towards the shop.

The doors slammed open on their own, sending several jars and pans topping over with the force behind it.

“ _Oh uncle~_ ” He called as he walked in, seeing no-one there. “Well well. It’s been a while, hasn’t it… Mother?” He says without looking at her from where she came in from behind.

Misako gasped then dropped the broom she held.

“Lloyd?” She whispered and he turned around to glare at her.

“Where’s uncle.” He demanded, stalking dangerously towards her.

“Lloyd… What happened to you? Why are you doing this?” She asked him, reaching a hand out towards Kai’s face and Lloyd grabbed her hand and bent it painfully.

“Death changes people.” He spat at her, not caring when she cried out in pain. “I’m no longer in the mood for chit chat.  _Where’s_.  _Wu_.” He asked pointedly.

“Right here.” Lloyd looked over his shoulder then chucked, shoving his mother back and she fell with a grunt. “Well well old man. Long time no see.” He says, cracking his neck.

“Young nephew! This is not the way!” He yelled, clutching his staff defensively.

Lloyd frowned.

“… You’re right uncle.” Lloyd whispered, looking down. “This isn’t the way… I’m sorry.” He says and Wu relaxed, walking over to place his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you have come to your senses nephew.” He says gently and Lloyd smirked.

“This isn’t the way. This is!” He yelled, elbowing his uncle in the face and grabbing the staff.

Wu stumbled back, holding his now bloody nose.

“Actions do speak louder than words!” He yelled then laughed evilly.

“Sorry Kai!” He turned around at the yell- only for Nya to turn the shelving of teapots over on him, making him yell as he fell over, dropping the staff that rolled across a white powder.

His eyes widened at seeing the half pattern it made.

“The secret message engraved on the staff.” He whispered but Wu grabbed it before he and Nya ran out.

“To the Bounty! Now!” Wu yelled to the recovering ninja.

Lloyd sneered as he tightened his fist under the cupboard, everything not nailed down shaking with his anger.

“ _Give_.  _Me_ …  ** _The staff_!**” He roared, sending the shelf flying to the other side of the room as everything breakable shattered.

He stood then, spoons, wood, plastics flying about inside the shop before he ran outside- just in time to see the Bounty fly away at top speed.

“You won’t escape that easily!” He yelled at them before summoning Kai’s elemental dragon that was mostly black, its eyes red as green flames billowed off of it.

_'Lloyd! Please end this!’_

_ 'Oh I’ll end this alright.’ _

He flew towards the Bounty on the back of the dragon.

_'I’ll end everything you’ve ever known and loved.’_

_'I’m sorry!’_

_ ’ **Sorry doesn’t bring me back to life** ****_ **_ Kai _ _!_ ** _You’ll watch front seat as the Preeminent curses all of Ninjago! I wasn’t given a chance, so why should I do the same for this pathetic realm?’_

_ 'But if you curse Ninjago-’ _

_'Everything will die! And neither you or your moronic friends will stop me!’_

If they think for one second that he would let them stand between him and the utter destruction of all they hold dear… He laughed evilly, closing in on the Bounty.

_They had an angry ghost coming to them._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
